


Don't Be Dead

by apliddell



Series: I Know You For Real [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, FIx It, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Phone Call, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach, dialogue only, pre Empty House, soft angst, this is like optimistic angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: When love beckons you, follow him,Though his ways are hard and steep.-Kahlil Gibran





	Don't Be Dead

“Hello?”  
“John. ...John? Are you there? Can you hear me? John?”  
“Yeah. Sorry, yeah. I’m here; I can hear you. Just. I didn’t really. I. Christ. I’m sorry I. It’s not you; I’m so pleased to hear your voice. You have no idea.”  
“It’s all right, John. It’s all right. In your own time.”  
“Sorry. I’m sorry. I'd started to think I’d dreamed it or something. You know? That it was just a delusion that you hadn’t. That you were still out there somewhere.”  
“John, I. I’m sorry.”  
“You got to seem so far away. Sometimes I. It seemed more, ah, plausible that I was going mad than that anyone could be as miraculous as you are.”   
“John, you’re. I. You’re not mad. I’m sorry.”  
“For being alive? Don’t be stupid.”  
“Sorry for leaving.”  
“You saved me. Us. All of us. Don’t apologise.”  
“I. Thank you.”  
“Sherlock, I. When you said goodbye, you erm. Well. There’s something I should say. I’ve meant to say it always, and I never have. And since this could be-”  
“Wait! John, wait, please. Wait, please don’t. I’m sorry, please just wait.”   
“Sorry?”  
“No, it’s. I shouldn’t have done that the way I did it. It’s not a goodbye. I shouldn’t have said it that way. We’re not going to die. I’m going to live, and I’m going to see you again, and please John just. If you could just. Keep it for me. Until then. I will come and get it; I promise. I promise. Please, just. Just hold it for me, and I promise I’ll…”  
“See you soon?”  
“Exactly.”  
“How soon is soon?”  
“Soon, John. I’m trying. As soon as I can.”  
“I do, though. Not goodbye. You know that. Don’t you?”  
“Of course I do, John. Of course I know.”  
“Right, well. You are a genius.”  
“I’m sorry I haven’t been such a soft place to land.”  
“You can stop apologising. I l-I don’t want you to be anything apart from what you are.”  
“Not goodbye.”  
“Right, exactly. Not goodbye.”  
“I’ve got to go now, John. I’ll try and call again some time soon.”  
“Here?”  
“Maybe. I’ll be in touch.”  
“See you soon?”  
“Yes, John. See you soon.”


End file.
